The Big Conspiracy
by Rosebud snow
Summary: 'did you know that when Cedric Diggory died he became Edward Cullen? i thing it's a big conspiracy between the ministry of magic, the publishing company, and the volturi.


A/N: this is a collaborative drabble by rosebud snow and yuriama sohma. if you want more crazy hilarity feel free to p.m. ether of us. we'll be happy if you just give us good reviews, flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and other entertainment though.

* * *

The beginning

Aro ran sparkling through an inner courtyard of the volturi stronghold towards a small gray cloaked figure. "Jane!" he cried as he wrapped the sadistic little vampire into a hug. "Get away from me old man," Jane said in a cold voice "before I'm forced to make you get away. You're technically acting like a pedophile because physically I'm barely more than a child." "Fine," Aro parted "but if you won't let me hug you then I think it's time you truly prove your worth to the voltui." Jane looked at her brother Alec and they both rolled their eyes. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" she drawled.

Mean while at Hogwarts:

"Harry how long are you going to be paranoid about the maze." Selene asked. "Until I find out who put my name in the goblet." "Sorry that I asked." As harry paced around the Gryffindor common room an hour before the maze. Elsewhere, Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room by himself thanks to Crabbe and Goyle emptying the room for him. I hope Harry will be alright." He said to himself. 'I don't think Selene or Sarin has told him my feelings, I hope. Sarin came walking in while Draco was trying to pull out his hair. She sat down with a book and looked at him. "Sit down and relax please or I will tell harry, you know I'm a Gryffindor and Selene is Slytherin and it's my week to trade places, but I can still find harry." Sarin said. "No, please don't I will in time please." Draco said. Meanwhile, "It's time to start the maze, Harry get a move on." Ron said. At the maze harry is getting ready for the challenge to began. "Good luck potter you need it." Draco said with a smile and laugh. 'Omg did I just say that to him am such an idiot.' "Harry don't listen to him, not now at least." Selene and Sarin said at the same time and tone. "Nice say twin." Selene said "dido" Sarin said. "Ok enough twin tack please harry has to get ready." Ron said.

"Since when are you the boss of me, huh Weasly?" Sarin snapped nervously glancing about trying to act nonchalant though she knew that soon she'd be sneaking into the maze with Selene to try and prevent a huge tragedy. "Sarin!" Selene gasped "do not be rude to Ron! I swear sometimes you sound like Malfoy." "Sorry Ron. I guess I'm just on edge because I'm worried about harry. I sense some pretty nasty crap in that maze." Sarin muttered 'and the worst isn't even in the maze.' She added in her mind. Selene gave a start and Sarin knew that she heard her thoughts as she so often did even outside of their wolf forms. 'We should go now, sister, so we can arrive when Harry and Cedric do. Think of an excuse for Ron.' "Ron we'll be back in a minute I have to find the restroom you know how easy I get lost, sorry." The first people are going in the maze by the time we left Ron there.

"Sarin, is Ron still watching us?" Selene asked as they 'went to find the restroom'. Sarin pulled out a silver compact and used it to look over her shoulder as she pretended to check her hair. "No and the fourth side of the maze has no one patrolling it at the moment, let's go." Quickly pulling out the invisibility cloak she'd 'borrowed' from harry, Sarin threw it over Selene and herself. The girls hurried toward the fourth side of the maze "Reducto!" Sarin murmured and a hole easily big enough to go through appeared in the side of the hedge. Swiftly the twins scrambled throw the hole "Reparo!" Selene said and the hole repaired itself. Sarin pulled the cloak off and gently repacked it into her bag. "Okay, so how do we get to the center before Harry and Cedric do?" Selene asked looking around utterly lost already. "Honestly Selene, you're a wolf but you have the memory of a goldfish and the sense of direction of a cow. It's a good thing you have me. Besides theirs the compass spell." Sarin said pulling her wand out of her pocket and laying it flat on her palm "point me!" four times the wand spun before pointing to the left. "Okay if that's north then right is south. If we go right then take the next left we'll be headed east." "Can we just break the walls again?" "fine." As we got to the middle Harry met Cedric to start the trip to the middle.

Sarin watched them approach the center and felt a feather of heat down her spin, pressing back the urge to phase she stepped forward. "N-" she began to say before Selene clapped a hand over her mouth "Shut up." She hissed "I know we need to stop this, but we can't interfere with the tournament, we need to wait until, wait until we're at the graveyard, where'd you put the music box portkey?" "Right here, next to your foot." "Good we have to leave now!" As Harry and Cedric took their portkey we took ours. "Cedric, CEDRIC DON'T!" Harry yelled. That was the first thing we heard when we got to the cemetery. Cedric was on the floor what looked like not breathing, but we know better he was still alive but barely. "See that's what we get for waiting Selene." Sarin yelled. As we argued Harry fought you-know-how. Shortly later Jacob from the future came out of nowhere. "How the hell did u get here?" Sarin asked. "I walked and who the hell are you?" "I'm Sarin and she's Selene we are friends of your kind and you are one of our old friends but I don't think you remember." "You where so young." "I know you?" Jacob asked looking confused. "It was a long, LONG, time ago in your time little brother. Our alpha has long since past." Sarin replied smiling kindly at Jacob with a hint of sadness in her eyes from her lost father.

* * *

hoped you all liked it-rose

please review-yuriama-chan

:)


End file.
